


OMG They Were Zoommates

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, COVID-19, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Zoom Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Inspired by this post https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/613720513585496064/how-dare-you-hide-this-in-the-tags:Of course I love ‘and they were quarantined’ but take a moment and consider 'and they were videoconferencing.’Two people who meet for the first time while social distancing. They work in different departments or in different cities. At first they’re dressed business casual and keeping things professional. Then one day a pet appears and conversation gets casual.They start sharing tips for how to exercise in a tiny apartment. They commiserate over the lack of favourite foods or activities. It turns out they were both going to go to an event that is now canceled.Eventually, they’re both in their pajamas. Work day is done, but their call has now moved to the evening. They cook the same meal, stream a movie together. When will this lockdown end?So much potential for pining. So many longing looks. Social distancing video calling coworkers to friends to lovers.
Relationships: Artie Abrams & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson & David, Blaine Anderson & Wes, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 21
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

All things considered, yes, this quarantine is a huge hassle.

Kurt doesn’t particularly like to be forced into confinement, and while he can put on a professional face like pretty much any thirty year-old, he doesn’t like being forced into social interactions through video conferences.

He may be an introvert, but even he needs more than this second-best choice to get in touch with his colleagues and partners.

Speaking of which.

“Mrooow?”

“Oh, stop being judgmental, Wildcat Jackson,” Kurt tells his cat, who is sitting on his bed and looking at him with what is, truly, a judging look. “At least I put on pants.”

The cat looks down at his legs before rolling herself into a ball, away from him. 

“They’re pants,” Kurt mumbles. Yoga pants, sure, but they are still pants.

And Kurt put on his pristine pink shirt and his  [ brooch ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3ja32rO6f1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) .

From the camera’s point of view, he’s every bit the professional he needs to project for this meeting with their new partners.

The Zoom meeting is not planned before 2pm, but it’s 1:50pm when Kurt logs in, because that’s just the kind of person he is. And yet, he’s not the first one in the Zoom.

“Um, hello? I just logged in.”

The person was away from his computer, and Kurt had just enough time to see a bookshelf filled to the brim with books, manuals and several  [ Funko Pops ](https://static.gamespot.com/uploads/scale_super/1591/15918215/3555710-han%20solo.jpg) . 

Nothing unusual from a company specialized in developing educational apps for teenagers and young adults.

But then the man slides back in place, and wow, that is not how Kurt pictures Dalton's CEO.

“Hi. I’m Blaine Anderson.”

The man looks like a lot of things—a model from the 1950s, a romantic male lead, a wet dream in the flesh, your pick—but not like the man who sent several emails regarding the intellectual property of both parties and who was a stickler for proper language.

Kurt waves. “I’m Kurt, Pavarro’s founder and CFO.”

Mr. Anderson smiles, waving back at Kurt. “Looks like we’re the early birds.”

“I always prefer to be early. Fashionably late is too 1990s.”

Blaine nods, waving his hand toward Kurt. “Though you seem to know a thing or two about fashion.”

Kurt looks down at his (visible) outfit and cocks one eyebrow at Blaine. “So do you,” he replies appreciatively, swallowing whatever flirtatious sentence was about to follow when other participants join in the conference room.

Blaine straightens up, his hand smoothing down his tie, before smiling to the camera.

Kurt can’t help but notice it is a very different, tighter smile than the one he had before.

“Now, I want to begin this unusual meeting by thanking all of you for agreeing to the accommodations we all had to make…”

\---

They are at the very beginning of the negotiations to include Pavarro’s music sheets and vocal coaching videos to Dalton’s latest app, designed for high school students wanting to focus on the Arts.

After a dozen or so Zoom meetings involving different members, it quickly comes down to only Kurt and Blaine meeting through Zoom, either to explain the technicalities ...

“No, Kurt, I’m not saying this coaching lesson is wrong, all I’m saying is that maybe the coach shouldn’t look …”

“What.”

“Constipated.”

... or to compare their business models and projected numbers.

“Blaine, if I may …”

“Of course, Kurt.”

“You seem overly enthusiastic about the potential breakthrough we would have in the Midwest.”

Through the meetings, both Kurt and Blaine have relaxed, both in outfits and composure.

Kurt is this close to say that they’re friends (for want of anything closer).

Blaine sighs and leans back in his chair, his yellow polo slightly stretched over his chest causing a hitch in Kurt’s heartbeat. “It’s where I’m from, Kurt. I need to be optimistic about my home state. I need for it to grow to become a place of origins for artists.”

“Midwest, uh?”

“Ohio.”

Kurt sits up, leaning toward the screen. “Ohi--no way! Me too!”

Blaine looks startled. “Really?”

“Lima!”

“Westerville!”

They both start laughing, before Blaine returns his attention to his notes. Kurt takes advantage of the moment to admire Blaine’s face so close, his eyelashes casting a shadow over his cheeks in the soft glow of his screen.

“We may have been just a teensy weensy bit enthusiastic, though,” Blaine finally says, looking up and surprising Kurt who can feel his face heating up immediately. “I’ll get over it with Wes and we’ll have to meet again in a couple of days.”

“Ah, the hardship.”

“Ha, ha.”

Blaine has mastered the art of talking with his eyebrows, and his cocked one clearly says “I see through your bullshit, Hummel”.

“I’ll let you set up the next meeting, then,” Kurt rushes to conclude the meeting before he lets himself blurt something totally unprofessional and embarrassing. “In the meantime, Tina will send David the singing coaching videos we developed while in confinement, so please disregard the poor quality and focus on the subject, ‘kay?”

“Will do. Take care, Kurt.”

“You too. Good evening, Blaine.”

As soon as the conference window is shut, Kurt picks up Wildcat and screams into her soft belly.

This crush has to stop.

…

It won’t stop, will it?

\---

Kurt knows that he’s in the right conference Zoom, because he clicked on the link Blaine sent.

That’s the only element he has to know that he didn’t get “lost”.

Because right now, filling his screen, is not Blaine’s gorgeous mug.

An adorable mug it is, sure, but not the one he was expecting.

“Blaine?”

“Oh shit, ‘Gana, move!”

Blaine rushes into the screen, picking up the smiling corgi and unceremoniously pushing her away. His shirt is opened and Kurt wants to thank whichever deity is having fun right now for the sight, both of Blaine’s chest and of his blushing cheeks.

“I am so, so sorry for that, Kurt,” he whines softly. “I don’t even know how my dog came up here.”

“That’s a cute corgi you got here.”

Blaine runs his fingers through his hair and smiles, obviously relaxing. “She is very cute. And very stubborn.”

“What’s her name?”

Blaine’s blush is back at full force. “Um …”

“Come on, I promise I will level the field.”

Blaine cocks his head to the side and shrugs. “Fine.” He moves away before returning with his dog in his lap. “Kurt, meet General Pupgana Anderson, leader of the Resistance.”

On the Corgi’s collar, Kurt does notice a couple of buttons that give clues about Blaine’s political leaning. 

Particularly, a rainbow one.

Interesting.

“Your turn.”

Luckily, Kurt’s cat was just out of frame, lying on his desk to catch the afternoon Sun. He picks Wildcat and presents her like an offering. “Here is Wildcat Jackson Hummel,” he says, and Blaine frowns, resting his chin on top on his dog’s head before snapping his fingers.

“ [ Hey look me over ](https://youtu.be/d9sl8Q2JUoY) , lend me an ear

Fresh out of clover, [ mortgage ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/mortgage) up to here

Don't pass the [ plate ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/plate) folks, don't pass the cup …,” he sings, not even off-key.

Wildcat opens one eye and bats the camera, interrupting Blaine’s singing in favor of laughter.

Kurt really doesn’t know which sound he prefers. All he knows is that he should have recorded it.

“I didn’t know you were a singer too,” he comments, letting Wildcat walk away in a huff.

“Oh, yeah,” Blaine says, absentmindedly fluffing up his dog’s already fluffy ears. “I was the leader of my school’s choir, back then.”

“Choir?”

“Ok, Glee club. Happy?”

Kurt beams at the camera. “Would be if you had proof.”

“No.”

“So you tell me if I search Blaine Anderson choir on YouTube, nothing will come up?”

Blaine mumbles something.

“Beg your pardon?”

“It. Better.”

Kurt bursts out laughing. “Okay, fine. I won’t look it up.”

Blaine cocks one eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe I will look it up, but I won’t bring it up.”

“Hm-hm.”

“I won’t make it a big deal.”

“Right.”

“Pinky swear.”

Blaine smiles crookedly at the camera, a look of disbelief on his face, before he does hold up his pinky in front of him.

Kurt mirrors him, all while quietly and internally losing his shit over how cute Blaine is.

That level of cuteness and geekiness and just gorgeousness should be illegal.

“Now, back on the matter at hand. Let me show you the new numbers we cranked up for our Midwest penetration …”

Oh Lord, Kurt thinks while putting his glasses on, do not let me focus on the idea of penetration for the next hour.

…

Try again.

\---

“I’m sorry, Kurt, but the files have been compromised in the transfer.”

Tina looks like on the verge of tears, and Kurt himself is this close to cry.

“How did it happen?” he simply asks.

“Artie is looking into the tech of it, but in the meantime, we, um …”

“What?”

Tina glares at him. “Don’t bite my head off, Hummel, I can smack you down via video and we both know it.”

Kurt takes a deep breath. “What?” he repeats, softer this time and with a smile plastered to his face.

“We need to re-record the songs we planned to send to Dalton.”

“You know what we could do, instead?”

“Fling ourselves through the window because nothing matters?”

Kurt blinks. “Err, no. No. We’re not going to do that. What we are going to do, is mirror what the musicians from the National French Orchestra did.”

“Play Ravel’s  [ Bolero ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cP2h55dL_ZI) ?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, but we can have a Zoom conference with Blaine and David--”

“Blaine, uh?”

“Yes, Blaine.” Tina’s smile could rival the Cheshire’s. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m glad you and Blaine managed to build such a good relationship while apart.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to glare. “I see what you’re trying to imply, Cohen-Chang, and it’s not--it’s not that.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I may wish it was that, but it’s not, so can you please drop it and brainstorm something with me for a good …”

“Audition?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

Tina’s smile is softer as she ends the call, promising to come up with a list of songs they wanted to add to their catalogue anyway.

As the call ends, Kurt swirls around in his chair, worrying his lower lip.

Has he been so obvious?

Does every participant into their Zoom meetings see how he feels about Blaine?

Does Blaine know?!

Blaine must know, oh shit.

“Goddammit,” he mutters, pushing himself off his chair to get a well deserved homemade pumpkin spice coffee because he needs it and he’ll be a cliché in his own damn home if he so chooses it.

\--

“Blaine?”

For once, Blaine seems very unfocused today on their meeting. He frowns into space, asks Kurt to repeat what he just said and just seems … upset.

“Yes, sorry. I’m here.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Kurt asks, pulling Wildcat into the frame.

Somehow, along the weeks, adding their respective pets to the discussion has become a signal that the meeting is about to take a turn for the more personal.

Blaine hesitates, before leaning down and picking up Pupgana, who seems delighted to see Kurt.

“So, what’s going on in that cute head of yours?” Kurt continues, throwing caution to the wind, mostly because Blaine doesn’t react one way or another to his little flirting.

Which is both a blessing and a curse for Kurt’s mental well being.

“I had tickets for a play for tonight,” Blaine says softly. “And I understand the lockdown, I understand the quarantine, I understand the necessity and the safety of it …”

“But.”

“But,” he repeats, smiling sadly at Kurt. “There is no way to be sure that the play will be reprogrammed for a later date. I have been reimbursed and everything, but still.” He sighs. “I was looking forward to it, and it may make me sound like an entitled white man, but …”

“But,” Kurt echoes. “I had tickets for an opening last week, too. One of my best friends plays in it, so I had first row tickets too.”

“Oh? Which show?”

“ [ Six ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLsG2k9N8F0) .”

Blaine straightens up immediately. “No. Way.”

Kurt can feel his jaw clicking open. “No.”

“Yes!”

“You--”

“And you!”

Kurt leans back in his chair, a startled, breathless laugh escaping him. “Wow.”

“Took the word out of my mouth.” Blaine chuckles. “Which part was your friend supposed to play?”

“Ah, Mercedes was supposed to be Queen Catherine of Aragon herself.”

“Mer--your best friend is Mercedes Jones?!”

Kurt preens a little. “Yep. Since high school.”

“Wow. You keep getting more and more interesting, Kurt.”

His face heats up enough to make him worried about getting a fever, but Kurt knows it shouldn’t have anything to do with the pandemic. “...Oh.”

Blaine’s cheeks do pink up too, but he doesn’t lose his composure. “I mean it, Kurt. You’re probably--no, without a doubt, the most interesting man I have ever met.”

“And we haven’t even met yet.”

Blaine leans his head against his closed fist and stares into Kurt’s soul--that is, into his camera. “Do you really feel that way?” 

Blaine’s voice is soft and low. Intimate, in a way Kurt cannot comprehend or translate or interpret in his emotional state.

“I …” he starts, ready to deny whatever Blaine is imply, but he can’t.

Kurt can’t lie to those golden green eyes.

“No, I don’t. Feels like we have known each other forever.”

“It does.”

Kurt sighs, and Blaine follows.

When Pupgana imitates them, they chuckle and look away, focusing once again on arranging Pavarro’s demonstration for Blaine’s board.

\---

It goes pretty well, if Kurt may say so himself.

Adding the Beatles has always been a goal of his, if only because his dad loved the British band so much, and performing “Blackbird” to the camera, while Tina provides backup and Artie plays the guitar, along with their teaching methods, was a stroke of genius.

Everybody agrees that the demo is a success. Wes, David and Trent leave the Zoom chat first, having another appointment with investors, and Artie spends some time talking to Blaine about how their codes could be more compatible--a conversation that flies over Kurt’s head--but after a while, it’s just the two of them, alone again in their Zoom meeting.

Blaine seems thoughtful as he looks at Kurt every two seconds, his eyes and fingers otherwise busy typing away.

“I could get used to this,” Kurt says to break the heavy silence.

“Hm?”

“You, me, working together. It feels right.”

Blaine bites his lip as he nods before pushing his keyboard away. “Kurt, I have to tell you …”

This is it, Kurt thinks. He’s going to tell me that I have been inappropriate, that we’re barely friends, that we need to stop talking to each other every day…

“... I didn’t expect to feel so emotional about your performance.”

Ah.

Ah?

“I mean, I heard recordings of you singing before, but that was … You moved me, Kurt.”

“Oh, really?”

“I had to restrain myself from clapping when you were finished.”

“Blaine …” Kurt takes a deep breath. “You know that a lot of the subjects we talked about during our meetings were not my forte.” Blaine cocks his head to the side with a frown. “Why did you decide to have them with  _ me _ anyway?”

“Oh.”

“Not that I mind, but it just feels …,” Kurt hesitates and lets his silence fill in for him.

_ It just feels … odd. _

_ Abnormal. _

_ Surprising. _

_ Like it’s leading to something else, please tell me if there is something else, because I am feeling that “else” too. _

“You know, Kurt, since we’ve been in lock down, I didn’t think I would--,” Blaine pauses, looking away and muttering something Kurt doesn’t catch. And then, Blaine looks back up, jaw squared as if getting ready to enter battle. “Kurt.”

Kurt has never been more focused on the sound coming from his speakers.

“There are some people you meet along your Life’s journey, and it doesn’t feel like a meeting but like a reunion with someone you already know. When we first met, I thought “oh, there you are”, like I had been looking for you forever, like all my decisions ever since Ohio were meant to bring us back together.”

Ho. Ly. Shit.

“And I know it may sound like a rehearsed speech, and yeah, I did, a little,” Blaine continues, running his fingers through his curls and chuckling self-deprecatingly, “but I didn’t have to look for the words. I had to rehearse to be able to say it all without stuttering over my own heart. Because he’s in charge here, and he told me to do anything necessary to spend more time with you.”

Kurt is about to faint, and he doesn’t even care.

“I know we met in an unconventional way, but I can tell you that all I want right now is to kiss you, if you’d let me.”

“I would.”

“Oh,” Blaine blushes, looking surprised (and, really? Surprised? So he didn’t know?), relieved and, well, ecstatic, really. “I guess we both know what we’ll do the first time we meet without cameras between us.”

“Oh, I do. Describe it.”

Kurt knows he’s pushing his luck, but a cute, intelligent guy just made him the most romantic love declaration, he is high on feels.

Blaine cocks one eyebrow, his smile turns into a slightly cocky one and he leans closer, describing in excruciating details all the micro-actions that would lead to their kiss.

Truth be told, Kurt is no longer a blushing virgin, but it still leaves him blushing fiercely and hot all over.

And that was just a virtual first kiss.

They don’t know how long this confinement is going to last, but Kurt knows one thing.

It won’t be boring with his new boyfriend.

* * *

[Wildcat Jackson Hummel](https://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2017/11/13/08/464B25F200000578-0-image-a-2_1510561760314.jpg) and  [ General Pupgana Anderson  ](https://www.reddit.com/r/corgi/comments/b11ngx/pancake_would_like_to_facetime/)


	2. OMG They Finally Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up set up in a (hopefully) not so distant future  
> Stay safe peeps!!

Blaine waits a couple of days after Governor Cuomo announces it on TV, he is in such a state of shock and disbelief.

But the day has finally arrived.

The COVID-19 virus has been somehow contained and the quarantine is more or less lifted.

Blaine doesn’t wait just because he wants to be sure, but also because if that is indeed true, and he can step out of his apartment (while still practicing a healthy level of social distancing) and go for more than one hour, that means one thing.

He has a date to plan with a man he has only seen in pixels for the better part of the past months.

Picking the location is one element that takes a lot of his time, but he finally settles on a coffee shop near the dog park so they can either sit down or go sit in the park if they don’t feel safe in the café.

Picking the outfit, truth be told, takes longer.

“It’s not about making a first impression,” he sternly tells his dog while emptying his closet onto his bed. “It’s about showing Kurt that I made an effort for him.”

General Pupgana keeps on munching on her squeaky chicken. “Mrrrmf.”

“Because making an effort shows that I care, right?”

“Mrmwoorf.”

“Thank you, you’re my best girl.”

That makes her look up and  [ smile  ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/db/c5/ccdbc532cb045aa94a8a94dca5d6c38a.jpg) at him while panting.

“So, bowtie or no bowtie?”

And off she goes, leaving Blaine with his wondering.

[ Yes bowtie ](http://s3cf.recapguide.com/img/tv/70/5x1/Glee-Season-5-Episode-1-13-a70c.jpg) , in the end.

(Duh.)

To celebrate summer and their freedom, Blaine goes for bright colors, yellow with just small dark accents to highlight it (and yes, he also picked those pants because they do wonders for his ass).

On the eve of their date, Blaine is surprised to hear Zoom beeping on his computer.

“Hey,” he says softly as Kurt’s face appears. “How are you?”

Kurt bites on his lower lip, and Blaine can’t wait to do the same. “Is it silly that I’m a bit nervous?”

“Not at all.”

“I just spent three hours trying different outfits.”

“Small player. I spent the entire afternoon before circling back to my first choice.”

Kurt chuckles at that, running his fingers through his hair. “It feels unreal.”

“You’ll need to be more specific.”

“That we’re getting out, that we’re going to meet for real after, um…”

“After virtually dating for the past couple of months?”

Kurt lets out a breath. “Yeah.”

“Feels like it’s all but a dream.”

“Oh, you poet.”

“Only for you, Kurt.”

Blaine feels his cheeks burning as he blurts it out, but Kurt’s soft smile is soothing enough for him to discard his discomfort.

“So, tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

Kurt looks… Kurt looks shy and adorable and incredible. “To think, we spent the last weeks apart while living in the same borough.”

“A shame, really. I wish we were closer, though.”

Kurt’s smile turns into a smirk—gentle, but still mocking. Fond, in a nutshell, of Blaine’s behavior. “To have a date via  [ drone ](https://www.independent.co.uk/life-style/coronavirus-date-drone-video-protective-bubble-jeremy-cohen-a9436776.html) ?”

“Don’t laugh, this guy is one of my neighbors.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Is there something in the water in your building?”

“Not that I... What?”

Kurt leans his head in the palm of his hand. “To make you all such romantics.”

Blaine preens at the convoluted compliment. “Nope. Just happens to happen.”

“Mhm.”

“Besides, I told you. I’m not usually very good at romance.”

“Mhm?”

“You make me want to be good at it, though.”

Kurt blushes and looks away. Blaine takes advantage of the moment to admire his profile.

“I’ll tell you one thing, mister, you may be better at it than you think.”

Blaine can tell that he is blushing too without having to steal a glance at his own face on the screen, but he really doesn’t care.

Tomorrow afternoon, they will be two blushing idiots meeting face to face, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Go to sleep, you insufferable idiot.” Kurt yawns as he admonishes Blaine.

“Your idiot?”

“My idiot.”

The words ‘love you’ are just on the tip of Blaine’s tongue, but no. Those words are better said “live”, aren’t they?

\---

The following morning is a blur, as far as Blaine is concerned.

One shower, too much gel, a second shower, an aborted decision to go without gel because, just, no, just a little bit of gel, then feeding Pupgana, walking Pupgana, petting Pupgana, having a long talk with Pupgana to make her understand that for the first time since forever she’s going to have the apartment to herself, almost crying because his dog decided to sulk and turn her back on him until he sat on the floor and she came to console him (good girl, best girl really), finishing to get dressed, getting David and Wes’s approval over Zoom, hesitating over taking a jacket or not, before finally rushing out of the house to make sure he wouldn’t arrive late, jacketless.

Luckily, the coffee place is not too far from his building, and Blaine slows down as he approaches the  [ red brick place ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-U4T0_hj72/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) .

But Kurt is already there, leaning against the wall while hiding behind his sunglasses, and Blaine’s heart just skips a beat.

He thought the phenomenon only happened in romance novels and/or in movies, but no. Honest to God, skipped a beat.

Because while he got used to and quite fond of and, yes, enamored with Kurt’s face, it’s an entirely different matter to be faced with his whole being.

With his long silhouette.

With how tapered his waist his, compared to the width of his shoulders.

Oh Lord.

With the way his choice of  [ clothing ](http://s3cf.recapguide.com/img/tv/70/5x1/Glee-Season-5-Episode-1-14-93cf.jpg) , once out of confinement, really speaks for Kurt louder than any worded statement.

“We’re wearing complementary colors,” is what comes out of Blaine’s mouth once he reaches Kurt.

_ You complete me _ , is what Blaine thinks, but it’s far too early in their relationship to just blurt it out, isn’t it.

Kurt looks up, startled, until a smile slowly stretches his lips. He takes one step toward Blaine’s, clenching and unclenching his right hand,  [ Darcy style ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8a/c9/d5/8ac9d54e8dcf284c7a0c5451a9eadb0a.gif) .

“We do,” he finally replies after giving Blaine a long up and down look. “I didn’t think I was taller than you.”

“And yet, here I am,” Blaine says, going for a short curtsey.

They are still six feet apart, but Blaine would love to close that distance.

He feels closer to those Austenian characters now than he ever has.

“You look good,” he says, reciprocating the up and down look Kurt gave him earlier. “Very good.”

Kurt smiles and nods his thanks. “You don’t look bad either,” he replies. “You little sun. Shall we?”

They enter the empty coffee shop, make their order and find a table in the window.

“I love your contrast,” Blaine says, continuing their discussion. “Delicate lavender and camouflage khakis, that is bold.”

“Not as bold as that yellow, but thanks.”

They smile at each other before looking away, both awkward and Blaine silently high fives himself in his mind.

He knew they would be two babbling and blushing idiots, didn’t he?

“Your voice is even prettier than I thought,” he says, because compliments can never go wrong. “Without the lagging and electronic distortions.”

“And your eyes are brighter than your camera let on,” Kurt replies, clearly decided on not being outdone in the compliment department. “I’m glad I got to see it.”

“Me too.”

“Why was it so much easier to talk when we were doing it over Zoom?” Kurt laments once the waiter brought them their tray and they ended up being silent once again.

“Maybe because there was no pressure over our computers,” Blaine replies. “No temptation for me or for you to do something stupid.”

“Like?”

“Like this,” Blaine says, holding his breath as he covers Kurt’s hand with his, just for a moment.

Just a moment, that seems to last through a lifetime.

“Oh.”

“See? Stupid,” Blaine says with a deprecating chuckle, removing his hand.

Kurt tilts his head to the side, his eyes on Blaine’s retreating hand, their bluish green so much more intense now than through his webcam’s pixels.

“I quite like stupid,” he says softly, reaching out to take Blaine’s hand, his thumb brushing Blaine’s knuckle.

Blaine turns his hand so they are palm to palm. Even before, Blaine thought it would be amazing to hold hands with someone he loved.

Now, with the social distancing rules that have been ingrained in their mentality, it feels even more incredible.

“I quite like you, Kurt,” he replies, just as softly. “But I’m still going to let go of your hand and use my hydroalcoholic gel.”

Kurt snorts a laugh before nodding. “Same, same.”

“Do you… want some of my gel?”

Kurt bats his eyelashes like a damsel in distress. “Oh, such a generous gesture. My knight in sanitized armor. Unless that’s an innuendo, in which case, kudos.”

Blaine replays the sentence in his mind and he knows for sure that he’s turning redder than a tomato.

“Not an innuendo, then.” Kurt is full-on laughing, now, and while Blaine does his best to get himself under control, he loves being the one who put Kurt in such a good mood.

“Not an innuendo,” he finally replies, taking a sip of his coffee. He waits for Kurt to do the same, shoulders still shaking to continue. “If I wanted to do an innuendo, I’d propose to clean your hands and more, dot dot dot.”

Kurt’s eyes widen and he seems to be choking on his mouthful before audibly gulping. “That—that is a good one.”

“Your turn.”

They exchange innuendos, puns, and horrible pick-up lines until the sun starts going down.

“Oh wow,” Kurt says as they step outside, walking as side by side as they can. “I didn’t realize so much time had gone by.”

“Me neither.” Blaine pauses, hoping that General Pupgana won’t be too mad. “I should go back to walk my dog.”

“Oh.” Kurt takes a deep breath. “Can I—that is, may I walk you home? And, and, um, wait for you? For you two?”

“Won’t Wildcat be mad at you for being late?”

“Are you kidding? I’m sure she’s happy to have the apartment to herself again, at last.”

“Well then. I’d love that. I didn’t want our first date to be over already.”

“Me neither,” Kurt says, echoing Blaine. “I wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to you.”

Kurt’s words reach for Blaine’s heart in his chest, inflate it to ten-times his size, and put it back in its place.

“...Oh.”

Kurt smiles like he wants to say so much more, or do something stupid again, but they both manage to get to Blaine’s building without doing anything forbidden.

(They do end up kissing behind a tree while waiting for Pupgana to be done with her little business, and Blaine wouldn’t have their kiss any other way.)

“Can I—can I see you again tomorrow?”

Kurt smiles, pushing a curl away from Blaine’s forehead. “I’d love that. But my pick.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll text you later.”

“Looking forward to it.”

They stand at the entrance of Blaine’s place, again, with Blaine’s dog panting between them, her eyes going from one man to the other until she whines and breaks the spell.

“See you tomorrow, Blaine.”

“See you tomorrow, Kurt.”

When Blaine closes the door, his first reflex is to send Kurt a message.

“I miss you already.”

“Ugh, I miss you too. I almost turned back when I reached the corner.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I thought it was too soon for me to pull a Pretty Woman.”

“Does that make me the prostitute?”

“Okay bad reference. Too soon to pull a When Harry Met Sally.”

“Better. But I thought you wanted to be Meg Ryan?”

“Your curls are better than mine.”

Blaine laughs at that, pressing his phone to his chest. 

“Definitely.”

“Hey!”

“But we’re not at the  [ end  ](https://youtu.be/zMo36SfyQhw) of the movie yet.”

Kurt doesn’t reply immediately, but Blaine, for once, is not worried. When his phone vibrates again, he already has his dinner heating up on the stove.

“Not yet. But I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

\--

When the second wave happens, they move in together because, as soon as it may be for their relationship, neither of them can picture being apart.

Luckily for them, Pupgana and Wildcat  [ adore  ](https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/corgi-cat-friends-animal-friendship-love-10.jpg) each other.

Blaine wishes they could have met differently (a small part of him wishes he could have met Kurt while they were in high school).

But at least, one good thing came out of this whole crisis, and that’s the love of his life.


End file.
